Sonrisa de media luna
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: María José extendió un pañuelo hacia él, más no quitó la vista de la máscara rota.- Jamás olvides que nosotros, los juguetes, existiremos mientras exista el deseo de jugar. Y gracias por todo, fue divertido conocerte. Oneshot. Dedicado a mi hermana por su cumpleaños :3


**Sonrisa de media luna.**

_Antes de que suceda otra cosa,_ **Hetalia**_, marcas, etc.,_ **NO ME PERTENECEN**_, tampoco obtenemos descuentos, créditos y beneficios lucrativos por escribir esto, ni es un plan perverso ideado por dos alegres personas que desean conquistar al mundo con sus tonterías, pasteles y yaoi. Se le pide una disculpa a las personas que se ofendan con el contenido aquí expuesto, y se le agradece a las personas que compartan su opinión con nosotras _**:3**

Dedicado a mi hermana** RutLance -CrystalFairy, **quién cumplió años el primero de enero. En realidad, quería hacer esto para antes del 24 de diciembre, pero no tuvimos oportunidad debido a determinados inconvenientes.

* * *

**_Sonrisa de media luna._**

-For me?

Eran muy contadas las ocasiones en las que Josefina, representación de los Estados Unidos Mexicanos, entregaba un regalo en persona, dada su naturaleza tímida, su costumbre de mantenerse alejada de naciones ruidosas, y la enorme carga de trabajo que tenía desde... Siempre, si su memoria no le fallaba.

La morena, por su parte, asintió de forma breve. Tenía en manos el regalo, pero evitaba establecer contacto visual con Alfred, y dada la forma en que retrocedía lenta, muy lentamente, parecía más que dispuesta a escapar a la primera reacción imprevista del americano.

-Thanks a lot! -Tomando el obsequio, el estadounidense lo abrió de inmediato, encontrando dentro de la pequeña caja decorada un par de muñecos de tela y porcelana, en brillantes colores.- ¡Son increíbles! But... Why?

Tras raspar el suelo con la punta de sus zapatos, Finita aclaró su garganta y dio su explicación.

-No pude asistir a tu cena navideña del año pasado, ni a la celebración de Año Nuevo, el baile de San Valentín, la fiesta de Pascua, el convivio del primero de Abril, su fiesta de cumpleaños el 4 de julio, el día de Gracias, y creo que tampoco estaré libre esta navidad... Ni en Año Nuevo. De nuevo. Por eso le traje este pequeño obsequio...

Pero el americano no le prestó atención, ya que se hallaba más concentrado revisando ambos muñecos, sorprendiéndose con los detalles elaborados a mano.

-¿Tienen nombre?

-Les llamo José María o Chema, y María José, los terminé anoche...

-¿Tú los hiciste? That's cool!

* * *

-¿Se puede saber qué significa esto?

Phillip "_Duke_" Davis estaba molesto por más de una razón. La primera, Alfred volvió a separar un lugar especial, el suyo, para la cena de navidad, con el fin de que México, es decir, la insignificante Josefina, asistiera, y como en otros años, volvió a faltar a la dichosa reunión, y ni siquiera por eso le permitieron ocupar su lugar, _SU_ lugar. La otra era que su lugar, y el de Addams, estaban siendo ocupados por el famoso regalo que ella le entregara días atrás, y no conforme con eso, Alfred los consultaba sobre los temas que estaban discutiendo en la reunión.

Una tarea que le había arrebatado a Addams, y de la que disfrutaba alardear en cada ocasión posible, estaba asignada a un par de muñecas estúpidas.

-Wait Duke. Germany, a Joseph le agrada tu idea de créditos para mini-mercados, pero sugiere que Ritchie se encargue de la distribución y organización de proveedores, Texas can help, too.

-I'm Idaho, Alfred.

El estado de Nueva York no estaba molesto... Comparado con otros días. En una determinada medida, soportaba la presencia de los muñecos, ya que Alfred estaba concentrado en el trabajo e ignoraba las absurdas propuestas de los demás estados y ese indeseable del Distrito de Columbia, quien rabiaba por cada contradicción que el país de la libertad le hiciera.

Por otra parte, estaba a medio segundo de tomar al estado de California de los cabellos y estrellarlo contra la superficie sólida más cercana de manera consecutiva, ya que los dichosos muñecos se estaban tomando demasiadas libertades, en especial, con cuestiones triviales.

-Y anoche me enseñaron a realizar malabares. -Comentó Alfred, dejando la junta por la paz y sacando de una bolsa tres frutas, una manzana, una piña y un coco.

-Damn! -Gritó Duke cuando el las frutas cayeron, una tras otra, sobre su cabeza, coronando con el coco partiéndose al momento del impacto, lo que desató las carcajadas del resto de los presentes.- Alfred, la sala de juntas no es un lugar para jugar.

Wellington, quien comenzara a golpear a Ritchie cuando Alfred sacó las frutas, se perdió la humillación de la Roma Americana, y tras conectar su computadora a la red de vigilancia del edificio, golpeó la mesa con furia al descubrir que las cámaras no enfocaban a Philip.- You moron! -Exclamó fúrico mientras estrellaba al estado de California contra el suelo.

-_**¡AAAAAAAAH!**_

* * *

-Alfred, we must talk.

Días después de la última junta del año, la ciudad de Washington invadió el territorio neoyorquino con el objetivo de hacer entrar en razón a su país, y para que el estado imperial no estorbara en su cometido, no fue solo...

-¡No dejé de contar los segundos para volver a estar a tu lado! ¡Wellington! ¡Te amo!

-Shut the hell up! You moron!

El rubio de ojos azules, por su parte, llevaba en brazos a los muñecos, lo que no hizo sentir mejor a Duke.

-Of course, Phillip. A Mary le parece divertido verte molesto por nada, y Joseph cree que estás sugiriendo muchas ideas sin fundamento, para sentirte importante.

Y esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

-That's enough! -Y de un manotazo, mandó a los muñecos al suelo, pisoteando con furia al que se encontraba al alcance de sus pies.- ¡No es trabajo de esos estúpidos muñecos aconsejarte! ¡Ese es **MI** deber, y de nadie más!

El americano no respondió de inmediato, aún sentía dentro de su mente correr el momento desde el manotazo hasta el pisotón en cámara lenta, y cuando aceptó que Washington había destruído a uno de los muñecos, dejó que su instinto lo guiara, y echó de una patada al Distrito de Columbia.

-United States... -Addams dejó en el suelo a Ritchie, notando la seriedad con la que Alfred levantaba los trozos destrozados de porcelana y los colocaba dentro de la pequeña caja que usara México para entregárselos.- Don't worry, puede repararse...

-Leave, please. -Lo interrumpió Estados Unidos, mientras tomaba en manos a la otra muñeca.- Necesito estar solo.

* * *

Dejó al muñeco restante en la cómoda que tenía al lado de la cama, sobre la caja de regalo en la que conservara al otro muñeco roto.

Se recostó con un gran pesar en el pecho, ya que le había tomado mucho cariño a ambos. No sólo jugaba con ellos en sus ratos libres o en cada momento posible, sino que ambos aparecían en sus sueños, platicaban y jugaban con él.

Pero esa noche, sólo ella estaba ahí. Sentada en el suelo, con el brillante traje de arlequín puesto, sostenía la máscara de José María en una mano, y en la otra, la propia.

-Mary... Where is Joseph?

El arlequín no le respondió, no al instante. Se colocó su máscara, pero evitó todo contacto con el rubio.

-_En la caja_.

La tristeza que se escurrió en sus palabras se sintió como un helado puñal clavándose en la piel de Alfred, y él odiaba el frío.

-I'm sorry, I'm so sorry... -Secó sus lágrimas con los puños, pero éstas no dejaba de correr.- Debí ser más cuidadoso. No tenía idea...

-_No te preocupes, estaremos bien. El tiempo borrará las heridas_. -María José extendió un pañuelo hacia él, más no quitó la vista de la máscara rota.- _Jamás olvides que nosotros, los juguetes, existiremos mientras exista el deseo de jugar. Y gracias por todo, fue divertido conocerte._

Al despertarse, Alfred descubrió que la muñeca reposaba en la almohada, a un lado de él.

* * *

-¿Sucede algo malo? -Josefina recibió en su casa a Alfred, quien llevara la cajita de regalo que el diera el mes pasado.

-Josephine, i'm sorry. -Le extendió la caja, descubriendo dentro de ella a uno de los arlequines que le regalara, y a un muñeco tipo pierrot.- You see, estaba jugando soccer con New York y Washington D.C., y por accidente le pegamos a Joseph, pero no te preocupes por él, está en buenas manos, y cuando lo arreglen, te lo traeré en el momento.

-No tenías que devolverlos, eran para tí, también lamento no haber ido a tu fiesta de año nuevo.

-No hubo fiesta este año... Mejor dicho, yo no fui, **_¡AH, HA, HA, HA, HA!_ **Pero no importa ahora, right?

La morena observó a los muñecos y al americano de forma consecutiva, percatándose de lo difícil que le resultaba a Alfred comportarse en ese momento.

-No importa, y gracias. Te mandaré un chocolate para tu fiesta de San Valentín.

-All right! See ya! -Y se encaminó al auto tras despedirse, pero antes de entrar, repasó las últimas palabras de la mexicana.- Wait, ¿no vas a venir a la fiesta de San Valentín? Why!?

_**FIN**_

* * *

Parte de la inspiración para este oneshot fue la película "Dolls" de 1987 -aunque fue rodada en el '85-. Espero que les haya gustado, y nos estamos leyendo.

Al fondo, RutLance se encuentra sentada en el rincón, jugando con un borreguito...

-_It's my party, and cry I want to..._


End file.
